Katniss's War
by FangirlLizzie
Summary: What if the Dr meets Katniss and Peeta, and what if President Snow didn't die and took revenge on them?


A.N : Hey guys, I know this story isn't Kendall Meets the Chicken Pox and I am so so so sorry that that story hasn't been updated in like forever but I plan on doing that in the near future! I have the next chapter written somewhere amongst stuff!

Anyways this story is written by my close friend, who wanted me to upload it, so I did have fun reading

I own nothing! It's all owned by the fabulous creatures of The Hunger Games and Doctor Who

Summary

What if the Doctor meets Katniss and Peeta, and what if President Snow didn't die and took revenge on them?

Katniss P.O.V

*gasp* where am I? I was in the Tardis, now I'm here.

*wall slides open*

President Snow is going to deliver my baby? "Now dear Katniss, don't be frightened, I think you're ready to go into labour now, little one's on its way."

I look down at my belly, which was 4 times bigger, than when I was with Peeta and the Doctor, who I know will find me. I started breathing heavy through the pain, and couldn't believe this was happening.

President Snow looks at me and tells me to push; all I could do is scream and push.

Demon's Run-Ch 1

Katniss P.O.V

I look down at my little baby girl, she's so beautiful, she has curly brown hair like me and blue eyes like Peeta.

"I wish I could tell you that you'll be loved, that you'll be safe and cared for and protected. But this isn't a time for lies. I said while lifting her from the crib. What you are going to be, Primrose, is very very brave."

I look at President Snow who then says "2 mins". 2 mins till they take her away, but I couldn't think I like that, cause I know my boys are coming.

But not as brave as they have to be, because there's someone coming. I don't know where he is, or what he's doing, but trust me, he's on his way.

There's a man who's never going to let us down. And not even an army can get in the way.

President Snow comes near me with his arms open to take Primrose away from me.

"Leave her, just you leave her." Tears start coming down my face," please leave her! Please leave her!"

President Snow puts her in a little carry casket, and she begins crying and he begins to leave, when I ask him if I can just say goodbye to her. He nods, I go to the front of the casket and say "its ok Prim mommy's here." I start talking about Peeta to her again.

He's the last of his kind. He looks young but he's lived for hundreds and hundreds of years. And wherever they take you Primrose, however scared you are, I promise you, you'll never be alone. I lean in towards her and kiss her on the forehead, because this man is you're father. He has a name, but people of our world know him better… as the Last Centurion"

Lorna Buckett- Ch. 2

Katniss P.O.V

I hope Primrose is ok? Please oh please don't hurt her, that's what I should have said to that smug face President Snow. I get out of my bed and look out of the window and see Colonel Manton preparing the army to kill the Doctor.

The door to my room slides open and it's Lorna Buckett, one of the army people who took Primrose.

"Sorry, she says looking at me with sad eyes; I didn't mean to help President Snow. I turn to her and ask her "why are you here"?

She looks down, holding something in her hands, it looks like a leaf. I brought you this; it's a prayer leaf with your child's name in the language of my people. It's a belief that if you keep it with you, your child will come home to you.

Can I borrow your gum? She looks at me in confusion, why? I turn back to the window, because I have a feeling you're going to keep talking.

In the corner of my eye, I can see her about to leave, they're talking like he's famous, the Doctor isn't famous.

He meets a lot of people, and some of them remember. He's sort of like a….a dark legend.

I can't believe what I'm hearing dark? Have you met him? Yeah she says, I look at her in surprise, but I was a little girl then. So was I.

You been with him a long time, then? I look back at her; no he came back for me.

Lorna then smiles as me, well then, you must be very special. Hey you can wait a long time for the Doctor, but he's worth it, okay?

But he's coming, no question about it. Just make sure you're on the right side when he gets here. Not for my sake, but for yours".

I held my hand out for the prayer leaf, Lorna then hands it to me. I smile and thank her. She then leaves while I'm holding the prayer leaf.

*your reviews and greatly appreciated, so please review with you import and let us know what you think thanks*


End file.
